Lizardman
Lizardmen (リザードマン) are one of the demi-human races in the New World. They are humanoid lizards that have shared human and reptilian characteristics. Lizardmen dwell in the southern part of the Great Lake. Background At least a generation ago, the ancestors of the current lizardmen tribes migrated to the Great Lake in search of a new home. They came in conflict with the indigenous demi-human tribes that had settled in the northern part of the lake, particularly the toadmen. War erupted between the two races, but due to the toadmen being more advanced, they were able to drive the lizardmen out of the northern region and force one tribe of lizardmen to disband. Years before the rise of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, originally there were seven tribes of the lizardmen: Green Claw, Small Fang, Razor Tail, Dragon Tusk, Yellow Speckle, Sharp Edge and Red Eye. But due to food shortages, especially over fish, skirmishes for foraging and fishing grounds occurred. War eventually broke out among five of the tribes; the majority of the war split between two groups, with Green Claw leading an alliance of two other tribes, Small Fang and Razor Tail, against the alliance of Yellow Speckle and Sharp Edge. In the end, Green Claw and its allies were victorious at last. The war ended with the dissolution of Yellow Speckle and Sharp Edge and the return of stability in the Wetlands. The remnants of the defeated were later absorbed by Dragon Tusk which didn't participate in the war. Of the seven tribes, there are now only five left remaining to this day. Preparing for an all-out war against Ainz,Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 2: Lizardmen Gathering the five lizardman tribes were merged as one.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 3: Army of Death Despite losing to the opposition, the alliance was still active and later was accepted as a part of Nazarick. With Shasuryu Shasha being the current chieftain of the unified tribes. Also, a small amount of them moved into the Green Hole on the 6th Floor in Nazarick as part of "Project Utopia" as well as to train them to become stronger. Appearance Lizardman are a race of humanoid lizards that come in a variety of reptilian breeds. Like humans, they have five digits ending in short claws. The average height of an adult male Lizardman is about 190 centimeters (6'3") and the average weight is about 100 kg (220 lbs). Possessing scales more similar to those of a crocodile instead of a lizard’s, they are harder and stronger against the low-end defensive equipment used by humans. Abilities Lizardman have 1.4 more muscle mass compared to humans. In addition to that, they possess a thick crocodile-like tail that extends from the hip. It is exclusively used for balance. Once the tail grows to 140 cm, it can be used as a potential weapon. Due to their conditions in their natural environment, Lizardmen have evolved to possess webbed feet for ease of movement on the wetlands, though not as adept overland. In addition, like all reptiles, they have very little tolerance for subzero temperatures. All Lizardmen are also born possessing dark vision. According to legends, resurrection magic was a power only lizardmen of dragon king lineage possessed. This implies that some may have the blood of a Dragon Lord running in their veins. Culture While seen as savages by humans in the New World due to their isolationism, Lizardmen are one of the intelligent demi-human races out there that possess their own sophisticated tribal culture. Living in a hunter-gatherer society, each tribe is led by a chief. Chiefs are selected every few years through a test of strength within the tribe so only the strongest rules. They have absolute authority on all matters and assembly of the tribe to discuss matters only happens once in a blue moon. Due to the hardship of gathering food in their living area, survival of the fittest is seen as the natural order of things, so war over resources was not initially seen as detrimental. The Four Treasures of the Lizardmen Though divided into various tribes, Lizardmen all have a common cultural connection that revolves around a set of four items that are regarded as sacred treasures. Possessing even one earns the wielders the utmost respect and attention.Overlord Manga Volume 06 Chapter 20: The Greatest Treasures of Lizard Man * Frost Pain * Great Wine Pot * White Dragon Bone * ???????? Tribal Hierarchy Lizardmen are organized in a stratified social structure that sets the chief at top of the tribal hierarchy. Below the chief are other tiers that assist the chief in maintaining order throughout the community. * Chief>Council of Elders>Warriors>Tribesmen However, there do exist other orders that do not belong in these categories. * Druids: Led by the Elder Druid, these magic practitioners assist tribal life through the use of magical cures and weather forecasts to predict dangers. Druids are distinct in that they decorate their bodies with body paint. * Hunters: Composed of rangers, they are not only responsible for hunting and fishing, but also gathering timber from the forest. They are given most autonomy as collecting resources from the forest is hazardous, but still acquiesce to the chief's control. * Travelers: A unique class which is separate, but served to be an integral part of Lizardmen society. These are Lizardmen who leave the tribe to venture out and see the outside world. Those that wish to become travelers are rare unless forced to under certain conditions, food shortages. etc. A Lizardman is distinguished by the burn mark on their chest which is branded when one chooses to leave the tribe, signifying they are outside the jurisdiction of the tribe. Most travelers never return, because of misadventure or finding a new life. Those that do return, however, bring back news of the outside world and with it, new ideas. The information brought by these wanderers are a treasure to be evaluated and judged that could aid their tribe. So while Lizardmen are mostly avoided out of respect and stigma, they are still prominent beings regardless.Overlord Manga Volume 05 Chapter 18: The Social System of Lizard Man Religion Originally, the Lizardmen had no defined religion. Having no gods to pray, their source of faith was in their ancestral spirits which they called on to support them in battle and times of crisis. However, that all changed with the coming of Ainz Ooal Gown. Leading a mythical army described only in legends, Ainz displayed his mastery over the dead by raising many powerful undead with ease. With the presence of the loyal frightening monsters at his service, Ainz was shown to have command over magic that is believed by the Lizardmen to exist only in the realm of legends.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 4: Dawn of Despair Furthermore, once Ainz demonstrated his power over life that by reviving back Zaryusu Shasha, one of their fallen heroes, the Lizardman pledged his loyalty to him thereafter. Believing his special power was proof that Ainz was a divine existence, the tribes then submitted to him and revered him as a God, starting a new path of worship for the Wetlands.Overlord Volume 04 Epilogue Whereas the Lizardmen are beginning to see Ainz, the Overlord of Nazarick, as a God, it was his final act in the end that astounded them into awe and to the point that they finally started worshiping him. Eventually, a temple, maintained by the tribe's druids, with a statue of Ainz Ooal Gown was constructed in the Lizardman village out of respect for their God. Hence, it became the place where most of the Lizardmen would constantly go there to place their best offerings.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: A Day in Nazarick Known Lizardmen Tribes * Green Claw * Dragon Tusk * Red Eye * Small Fang * Razor Tail * Yellow Speckle (Disbanded) * Sharp Edge (Disbanded) Known Lizardmen * Zaryusu Shasha * Crusch Lulu * Shasuryu Shasha * Zenberu Gugu * Sukyu Juju * Kyuku Zuzu * Head Priestess of Green Claw * Head Warrior of Green Claw * Head Hunter of Green Claw * Elder of Green Claw Trivia * In the Web Novel, there is an aquatic sub-species of these demi-humans, called Sea Lizardmen.Overlord First Half Chapter 60: Settings * Lizardmen are the first New World inhabitants as well as the first Demi-Human Race to come under Nazarick's rule. * Cocytus became the lord of the Lizardmen in the Wetlands after successful defeating their remaining elite warriors in single combat.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 5: The Freezing God * Lizardmen share the Great Lake with another demi-human race, the toadmen who are said to be more culturally sophisticated, managing to drive out them out of the northern part of the Great Lake. * Snakemen are considered to be close relatives of the Lizardmen.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 1: The Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth * Lizardmen are omnivorous, but they eat almost no plants; their staple food is large fish. * Since the Lizardmen store food in their tails, the fatter a male's tail is, the more sexually attractive he is considered by the female.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 1: Departure References }} Gallery es:Hombres Lagartopl:Jaszczuroludźru:Людоящер Category:Monsters Category:Races Category:Demi-Humans Category:Racial Classes